The Other Side of Hell
by SKReload
Summary: Izaya is found by Shizuo lying unconcious in one of the back alleys of Ikebukuro, and due to an unknown reason Izaya cannot recall the last few days he spent investigating a dangerous drug. Does this mysterious drug have to do with all of Izaya's injuries, or is there some other reason behind it? (Warning for: Yaoi, self harm, drug abuse and physical abuse) Shizuo x Izaya
1. Chapter 1

**IZAYA'S POV**

Ikebukuro is a great place, really. I would've loved to spend the rest of my life there, if not for a certain monster: Shizuo Heiwajima.

Shizuo, or, as I call him: Shizu-chan, is a violent beast who rampages through the Ikebukuro chasing me as soon as I even come near the city. That's the main reason I don't live in Ikebukuro. After all, no one wants a screaming monster breaking down their door as their alarm clock every day, right?

Well, there's more to the story than this.

Shizu-chan is a human with super strength. He can lift trucks, rip stop signs out of the ground, crush metal with his bare hands, and snap a person's neck as easily as you snap a glow-stick. Name anything you can think of that is a show of strength and power; and he can do it.

Now, you might be wondering, how do I escape from his "superpowers"? Hmm... Let's just say... I have special abilities as well. That's how I've managed to live from high-school until now.

This whole thing started when I was in a pub, investigating some shady drug dealing for Shiki-san.

I was a bit drunk, and, having found no evidence of the mysterious drug, decided to go back home and check some chatrooms. I make it routine to return to my condo every night to soak in some juicy gossip from the chats. After all, people can get really lonely without some inappropriate socializing from time to time.

And that's how I ended up walking drunkenly home at twelve o'clock in the night.

I should've know it was a big mistake to walk in the back alleys...

**SHIZUO'S POV**

Today had been a pretty good day; from my perspective. I woke up in the morning, having had a good nights sleep. There was fresh milk in the fridge, and I couldn't smell the flea anywhere near Ikebukuro.

Tom and I didn't have to commit that many acts of violence. All the debtors gave us their money either immediately, or shortly after I familiarized them with my super strength. Sure, I cracked a few walls, but no human beings were harmed.

Content and happy, I was walking home after a light drink with Tom at his house. Then, as I was just strolling along, my day became a disaster.

I started to smell something. Maybe the whiskey dulled my senses, but I didn't recognize the flea's scent for a while. When I finally figured out the exact location of the flea, ten minutes had passed; ten precious minutes I could've spent chasing him down. Wasting no time, I set off into the darkness.

My heartbeat thudded dully in my ears as I sprinted off in the direction of the scent. I could sense that something was wrong.

Izaya had always been able to predict my arrival. He was always long gone by the time I reached the initial "starting ground" for our chase. But this time...the scent was unmoving I didn't know what was wrong with him. Did he get anosmia or something? Well, that was a good thing for all I cared. It gave me more time to catch up to that annoying pest.

When I finally arrived at the shady alleyway where the smell was emitting from, my nose caught another odor. A mixture of blood and... something that gave of the smell of a bitter liquor.

I covered my mouth in shock as I saw the crumpled body lying lifelessly on the ground.

_I played my games with all the guys _  
_I thought I liked them but they were all lies_  
_All my challenges were getting old _  
_They weren't what I wanted is what I was told_

* * *

**So... How was the first chap? I know it's a bit short, but I'll upload longer chapters as the story goes on. This is my first story that is not a comedy or parody, so bear with me please... OwO**

**Until next time,  
Skyline. R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**IZAYA'S POV**

I woke up feeling like hell. Dante's version of hell.

And the fact that the bright sunlight streaming through the window was hurting my eyes wasn't helping either.

My head was apparently not functioning properly as well, because it had created the illusion that a certain blonde was lying beside me on the bed.

Holding my hand up to my face, I prodded my cheek gently. A blistering shot of pain shot through me and I let out a little yelp. So now I knew that: a) my face was probably covered in bruises and b) I wasn't dreaming about Shizu-chan sleeping beside me.

I tried to get off the bed and close the curtains, but the agony that seemed to accompany my movement put an end to that. So I settled for closing my eyes instead.

As a comforting layer of black fell over my vision, my thoughts wandered to the inevitable questions: Who did this to me? What happened? Where am I?

Soon, a whirlpool of confusion was swirling around in my head. I had tried to remember the events of the last few days, but my inefficient brain just wouldn't dish up the memories.

I was really scared... what was happening to me? Curling up within the soft and comfortable bed, I sobbed lightly into the blankets. Everything hurt and my mind couldn't conjure up any logical reason of why I was here. My arch nemesis was sleeping beside me, and for all I knew, he was the one who did this to me!

**SHIZUO'S POV**

I woke up to the sound of someone crying.

Izaya.

Of course he would be crying... I'll bet all my money that his injuries hurt like goddamn hell. I know that because I took him to Shinra's last night after I found him. Shinra told me that he had a broken arm, seven pulled muscles, and a whole parade of bruises. With that, he announced to me gingerly that he didn't have any more spare rooms for the flea... and that's how he ended up in my house.

I wasn't even that angry at the flea anymore. Just listening to the sound of him crying was enough to make the anger go away.

I could get infuriated with a bastard of a man, but right now I didn't even feel annoyed.

Reaching out my hand, I touched his head lightly, or as lightly as a human with super strength could. His hair was soft and silky. I almost felt like stroking it... almost. That thought came before the realization of our relationship did.

Sure, I could be all docile now, but we were still enemies.

"Hey, Flea..."

His head turned towards me and I jumped at at the sight of his red rimmed eyes. They were brimming with sparkling tears that rolled down onto the pillow. The bruise on his face wasn't helping him look his best, either. He sniffed, biting his lip, and, seeing I wasn't going to say anything, buried his head into the blankets again.

After that spur of the moment, I had no clue what to do. Sure, I was familiar with unrelenting debtors and violent muscle-men, but a crying person in my bed? I didn't know how to deal with that...

Should I hug him or something?

I couldn't think of anything less awkward to do, so I leaned forwards and wrapped my arms around him, hoping this wasn't the worst decision on earth. Only now did I notice how uneducated I was when it came down to emotional actions. I should really take some courses...

Feeling his body stiffen in my hold, I mentally slapped myself for being such a klutz. Why did I decide to hug him again?

But then he relaxed into my hold and began to sob gently into my shirt, and I felt a bit better at that. Even though he was still crying, I (probably) did the right thing. So now it was time to take things further.

"Flea... Who did this to you?"

_So I waited for love to come my way _  
_But nothing seemed to come_  
_Nothing seemed to stay_  
_All I could say to love was so long until you, you came along_

* * *

**I think this chapter is longer than the first one...Yes it is. So meet the socially awkward Shizuo, guys~ OwO There will be a certain (SPOILER-) abusive father appearing in the next chap. OAO **

**Until the Next Chapter,  
Skyline. R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shizuo's POV**

I didn't really expect him to answer that question, so I was, to say the least, surprised when he mumbled something into the blankets.

"Huh? What?" I asked. His mumbling had sounded like "Some chocolates squared", which I was sure was not what he wanted to say.

"I said, I don't know," Izaya whispered in a small voice. He looked like he was about to cry again.

"Just... Who do you think did this to you?"

Yay. Enter Shizuo who has absolutely no social life. I felt like slapping myself then. I had just noticed how Izaya was near tears, and I still asked the question.

"Well, I was walking home, and I just felt someone hit the back of my head." His hand trailed unconsciously to his head. "Then, I remember waking up for a bit, but I was... dizzy."

I was unsatisfied with the answer. And even though I knew I should probably leave the matter as it was, my interest was piqued and I wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Can you elaborate on 'dizzy'?" I question in a soft voice, since I had noticed how he'd been wincing at my loud voice.

Izaya tilted his head to the side and thought for a bit. In this short period of silence I notice that we were still in the bed together and sat up.

Izaya's crimson eyes followed my actions. He swallowed and said nervously: "Promise you won't laugh if I say this."

I nodded, lifting a glass of milk on the bedside table to my lips.

"I felt like I just did at least a ton of drugs."

I spit the milk out onto the floor.

Shit, I would have to vacuum the stains out later. I had more serious matters to deal with right now.

"So you felt like you were _high_?" I ask disbelievingly.

His cheeks took on a rosy red hue.

"Shut up! I feel like crap, and you're making fun of me."

I had to admit that he looked cute when he blushed.

"You look cute when you blush", I said, the words bursting out of my mouth before I had time to think.

The moment I said that, the room became silent. It was the kind of silence after an atomic bomb had dropped. Everything was still. Izaya was staring at me, wide eyed, and I was repeatedly mentally slapping myself.

"Shizu-chan, 'you sure you aren't sick?" Izaya asked, the tiny hint of a smile on his face. And I somehow knew that what I said would come back to haunt me later. Perhaps in the form of an 'anonymous' post on the internet, or just a public announcement. I had the urge to jump off this building there and then.

"You'd better pretend to have not heard that, Flea," I growl in the most threatening way I can; which wasn't very threatening, seeing as how the (adorable) smile on Izaya's face was growing bigger and bigger.

"Aww... Shizu-chan is blushing~ How cute!" Izaya squealed, producing a phone from nowhere and snapping a picture.

Oh no he didn't just take a photo of me blushing.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DELETE THAT PICTURE! RIGHT NOW!" I scream, enraged and kinda scared he was going to upload it to some website or submit it to a newsletter.

I heard a distinct thunk, looked down, and saw the phone lying on the carpet. Then Izaya was out of the bed and in the corner of the room, huddled in a small ball. I could see his shoulders trembling and could hear him sobbing again.

Fuck this. I was better at non-verbal comfort.

And that's how we ended up cuddling in my bed for the rest of the day.

_At first there was nothing, not even a glance _  
_You were'nt the one that ever had a chance _  
_But then something seemed to happen without even knowing _  
_I started having feelings and they started showing_

* * *

**There. Another chapter out! I had really bad writer's block for a while and plus I attended the premier of "Ender's Game" in LA! Here you go, greedy readers. I hope you're satisfied (OWO) but of course, readers suck in your stories like black holes, they're never satisfied... And that poem at the end there... Don't even get me started.  
**

**Until next time,**  
**S. **


End file.
